1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to stepped-edge and side-support members, assemblies, systems, and related methods and which may be employed in bedding and seating applications to provide support, including edge support.
2. Technical Background
Innerspring assemblies for mattresses or seating structures can be composed of a plurality of spring coils tied together in a matrix or array. An example of such an innerspring assembly in the prior art is illustrated by the mattress 10 of FIG. 1. As illustrated therein, a mattress innerspring 12 is provided. The innerspring 12 is comprised of a plurality of traditional coils 14 arranged in an interconnected matrix to form a flexible core structure and support surfaces of the mattress. The coils 14 are also connected to each other through interconnection helical wires 16. Upper and lower border wires 18, 20 are attached to upper and lower end turns of the coils 14 at the perimeter of the array to create a frame for the innerspring 12. The upper and lower border wires 18, 20 also create firmness on the perimeter of the innerspring 12 where an individual may disproportionally place force on the innerspring 12, such as during mounting onto and dismounting from the mattress 10. The innerspring 12 is disposed on top of a box spring 22 to provide base support.
To provide further perimeter structure and edge-support for the innerspring 12, innerspring support members 24 may be disposed around the perimeter coils 14 of the innerspring 12 between the box spring 22 and the upper and lower border wires 18, 20. The innerspring support members 24 may be extruded from polymer-foam as an example. One or more layers of sleeping surface or padding material 26 are disposed on top of the innerspring 12, and upholstery (not shown) is placed around the entire padding material 26, innerspring 12, and box spring 22 to provide a fully assembled mattress 10. This mattress structure in FIG. 1 may also be provided for other types of innersprings, including pocketed coils.
Whether wire coils, pocketed coils, or any other type of innerspring, it may be desirable to reduce costs of the innerspring. For example, eliminating border wires can save costs. Eliminating border wire reduces metal costs in the innerspring assembly and reduces manufacturing labor costs and complications by eliminating the step of attaching the border wires during assembly. Eliminating border wires may also lessen the overall weight of the innerspring assembly thus saving shipping costs. However, eliminating border wires may reduce firm edge structure and support. The cost of an innerspring assembly may also be reduced by eliminating some of the perimeter metal innerspring coils for similar reasons as eliminating border wires. The eliminated innerspring coils may be replaced with other less expensive materials, such as polymer foams as an example. Such materials may also be used to provide side structure and support. However, eliminating innerspring coils in the innerspring assembly reduces the sleep surface supported by coil springs. It may be undesirable, unacceptable, or otherwise impractical to reduce the sleep surface of an innerspring assembly by eliminating perimeter innerspring coils. As one example, basic foam side-supports that are not engineered for longevity can incur compression set over time. This may be unacceptable for edge-support for an innerspring assembly.